Fearful Symmetry
| author = Olivia Woods | published =June 18-24 2008| format=Paperback flipbook| pages = 400 | ISBN = ISBN 1-4165-6781-X| altcover=| }} Introduction (blurb) In our universe, a Cardassian sleeper agent--Iliana Ghemor--was once surgically altered to resemble and replace resistance fighter Kira Nerys, future Starfleet captain and hero of the planet Bajor's liberation. That plan never reached fruition, and the fate of the agent remained unknown...until now. Robbed of the past sixteen years, Iliana Ghemor is back with a vengeance. Over a decade and a half of imprisonment and abuse by her former masters has brought her to the brink of madness, sustained only by the twisted belief that she is, in fact, the real Kira Nerys. She has already made one near-successful attempt on the real Kira's life, but instead of assuming the identity of the woman she was intended to replace, Ghemor has set her sights on the most unexpected target of all: Kira's other double, the malicious Intendent, Bajor's iron-fisted ruler in the alternate reality commonly known as the "Mirror Universe." But far more is unfolding in the Mirror Universe than Ghemor realizes, and the heroes of Deep Space Nine somehow must stop the false Kira without derailing the delicate flow of history that must unfold if both universes, and countless others, are to survive. Parallel stories following Iliana Ghemor and the real Kira Nerys reflect and build upon each other in this Two-in-One "Flip Book," the continuation of the ongoing DS9 saga. Summary Characters ;Regulars :Kira Nerys • Elias Vaughn • Benjamin Sisko • Sam Bowers • Ro Laren • Julian Bashir • Ezri Dax • Prynn Tenmei • Simon Tarses • Nog • Quark • Cenn Desca • Treir • Opaka Sulan • Kasidy Yates • Morn • Elim Garak • Skrain Dukat/Anjohl Tennan • Etana Kol ;Bajor :Tarrik • Yandu Jezahl ;Deep Space 9 :Lisa Neeley • Selzner ;Cardassia :Dakahna Vaas • Trekal Darhe'el • Corbin Entek • Tekeny Ghemor • Kaleen Ghemor • Danig Kell • Akellen Macet • Morad Pirak • Ataan Rhukal • Mindur Timot • Trepar ;Mirror Universe :Iliana Ghemor • Miles O'Brien (mirror) • Keiko Ishikawa (mirror) • Ezri Tigan (mirror) • Michael Eddington (mirror) • Luther Sloan (mirror) • Iliana Ghemor (mirror) ;Orb Experience :Alu • Bakka • Bre'yel • Skrain Dukat • Furel • Gantt • Lupaza • Shakaar Edon • Kira Taban • Latha Mabrin • Mobara • Ambassador Benjamin Sisko of the UFP Diplomatic Corps • Fleet Captain Benjamin Sisko of the Terran Empire • Doctor Benjamin Sisko of the Daystrom Institute • Colonel Benjamin Sisko of the Celestial Union • Admiral Benjamin Sisko of the Federation • Benjamin Sisko of the Borg • Benjamin Sisko (alternate) of the Federation • Yeln Arvam ;Letau :Rokai • Shing-kur • Fellen Ni-Yaleii • Telal • Mazagalanthi • Zhag Tret Akleen • Alenis Grem • Julian Bashir (mirror) • Danar • Dava Nikende • Tekeny Ghemor (mirror) • Kaleen Ghemor (mirror) • Gint • Kira Meru • Nog (mirror) • Odo • Oluvas Del • Omet'iklan • Silaran Prin • Quark (mirror) • Remata'klan • Ataan Rhukal (mirror) • Ghel Rhukal • Krissten Richter • Rom (mirror) • Sigol Rusot • Benjamin Sisko (mirror) • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Enabran Tain • Taran'atar • Trakor • Vaatrik Drasa • Weyoun References Locations :Bajor • Ashalla • Dahkur Hills • Elemspur • Kendra Valley :Bajoran wormhole :Cardassia • Cardassia City • Imperial Plaza • Pra Menkar • State Museum of Natural History :Deep Space 9 • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Infirmary • Security office • :Letau :Terok Nor (mirror) Akorem's Rock • Ananke Alpha • Bestri woods • Gallitep • Grennokar • Harkoum • Hathon • Kiessa Monastery • Pullock V • Terok Nor • Tilivus Gallery • Vekobet Starships and vehicles Aldara • • Kamal • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Kressari • Lissepian • Orion • Romulan • Tiburon • Trill Breen • Talarian • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Union • Celestial Union • Central Archives • Dekaris Institute • Dominion • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Obsidian Order • Pra Menkar University • Shakaar Resistance Cell • Starfleet • Terran Rebellion • United Federation of Planets Bamarren Institute for State Intelligence • Central University • Kohn-Ma • Maquis • Memory Alpha • Romulan Star Empire • Surjada • Terran Empire Animals and plants :Hara cat • Onyx beetle • Taspar • Vole Other :2357 • 2361 • 2375 • Age of Emergence • Allied protectorate • Ascension • Battle of Cardassia • Cardassian Institutes of Higher Education• Copal • Desegranine • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • Federation-Cardassian War • Fish juice • Foraiga • Fusionstone • Great River • Guitar • Hunter-prey • Isotolinium • Kai • Karma • Kellipate • Kendra Valley massacre • Ketracel-white • Kosst • Linnipate • Mirror universe • Multidimensional transporter • The Never Ending Sacrifice • Oceanleaf tea • Orb • Orb experience • Orb of Souls • Paghvaram • Piano • Plasma grenade • Ratamba stew • Retinal scanner • Shri-tal • Transport inhibitor • Tuwaly pie • Uridium | Vedek Appendices *The book is formatted as a "flip book," containing two parallel tales. *This book was originally announced to be written by a new Star Trek author Leanna Morrow, scheduled for release in April 2007. The release was then pushed back to August and later taken off the schedule. In July 2007 it was announced the novel’s authorship had been transferred to Olivia Woods with a new release date of July 2008. *Early cover releases also indicated the book would be released under the Star Trek: Mirror Universe banner. The final publication did not reflect this. Related stories *References to Second Skin and Ties of Blood and Water. *The first story picks up a week after Warpath. *The second story begins in the middle of ''Night of the Wolves. *Bashir references Worf's experiences in "Parallels" Timeline External link * Fearful Symmetry